What Another Saiyan
by moonlover46
Summary: Who is this woman? Could there be another saiyan? And what does she want with Goku? The only way you'll find out the answers is if you read. Please read and review. And if i don't get more reviews I will not be putting any more chapters up.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I really wish I did

I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I really wish I did. I hope everyone likes this. I would like to thank Showndra Ridge and a good friend of mine named Chris for helping me with this. I don't do to great with writing.

I don't know how old Goku is so please if I have it wrong, forgive me.

**-thinking

"" speaking

Chapter 1 The trip to Earth

In the distance you see a planet blowing up. You then hear a scream, "AHHHHHHHH. NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Deep blue eyes appear in the darkness, with water at the bottom. The eyes blink and tears start to fall.

You then see a monkey's tail. The tail's a gold color. What could that mean, no one knows. Along with the golden tail you see gold hair and gold eyebrows. What's this, saiyan armor? Female Saiyan Armor, in fact.

You see Earth appear on the screen behind the figure. The figure is clearer now. It's a female saiyan. She wipes away the tears and forces the ones that haven't fallen back. Then in a voice less than a whisper says, "Good-bye everyone."

"Kitawa, we have located you twine brother, Kakarot," said the pilot.

"Thank you for the information. Inform me when we arrive."

"As you wish."

Kitawa left to get some rest. When she got into her quarts she played the holographic tape with her orders on them. The tape said, "Kitawa, these are your orders: Destroy the planet you have been living on for the past 33 years (If anyone knows how old Goku is please tell e-mail me or write it down in the review), find you twine brother Kakarot, and destroy him."

Kitawa thought *I'm a 45 year old female saiyan with some human emotion and who has to obey the orders of someone who'll probably end up killing me. *

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in," Kitawa answered.

"Kitawa, we've arrived at Earth," the pilot informed.

"Earth?" asked Kitawa.

"The planet your twine brother is located on," the pilot answered.

Realization hit her as she said, "Oh, yes, I remember. The planet Chikyuu. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

With that the pilot left the room. Leaving Kitawa to look out the window, out into space. She thought about her life on the strange planet, somehow knowing someday she'd have to destory the planet. *If I tune back now will they think I'm weak or will they respect my wishes. * Kitawa thought as she saw part of the beautiful green and blue planet below. "What a beautiful planet," Kitawa said aloud to no one.

"Excuse me?" asked the pilot, who had just walked back into the room.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Yes, ma'am. We're about to land."

"Thank you for informing me of that."

With that the pilot left the room once again and began to land the ship. Kitawa took a second to look out her window and left the room as well.

Before she left the window she saw ten people standing near the area of where the ship was landing. *I wonder who those people down there are. And why are there two children down there with them? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. * With that thought in mind grabbed her "energy reader"( I don't remember what it's called) and left.

In the command room she watched the ship land smoothly. The pilot asked Kitawa after landing, "Do you wish to know any information on the planet?"

Kitawa answered, "Yes, actually. I would like to know the energy levels of those humans."

"As you wish."

It took two minutes to find the power and energy levels of the ten strange figures. During those two minutes Kitawa tried to lower her power and energy levels. It only went about five levels down. Which really isn't that much, considering she's a super saiyan level four, but if there were any higher levels she would be able to reach it easily.

The door to explore this planet started to open. She walked out of the ship leaving the ten figures shocked. She saw their reaction to her presents. She figured out that they most have the ability to sense energy.

When Kitawa looked at all the figures now clearer then before. She only knew one of them. "Princes Vegeta, it's good to see you once again. It has been a long time hasn't it," she greeted.

Vegeta seem to look scared. Although no one knew why. But they soon will know the reason of Vegeta's sudden scared and yet shocked face.

Sorry about it beginning so short. But hopefully I will have longer chapters in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Hello, again

Hello, again. I would like to think my good friend Showndra Ridge for helping me with this story. I'm sorry about there being two Chapter 2's. Please read and review this. If not I won't put anymore chapters up until I get more reviews.

Declaimer: Please be gentle I don't own dbz or any of the characters but I really wish I did. Please if I am using anyone's characters I did not know it, so please forgive me.

I really hope everyone likes my story. Please fi you read this and you have suggestions please don't be afraid to email them to me at [moonlover46@hotmail.com][1] or review this chapter and story and tell them in the review. As I've asked before, please if you read this, please be kind and review it as well.

" speaking"

* thinking*

(action)

What Another Saiyan, Chapter 3 "The Information"

(At Capsule Cop.)

"What do you mean, Goku has a twine sister?" Bulma asked.

"Goku has a twine sister and her name is Kitawa," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, honey. Are you all right? You never call Goku by his human name," asked Bulma, while checking Vegeta's tempter.

"Bulma, babe. I'm all right. I'm just a little worried about him. Now my beautiful wife, how is our beautiful daughter Bra," Vegeta said while putting his arms around Bulma's waist.

"Bra's fine daddy. Now tell us about Kitawa," Trunks said cutely.

"Oh all right," Vegeta said getting to the point.

"Wait, where's Piccolo? I think he wanted to hear this too," said Gohan.

"I'm right here Gohan," Piccolo said.

"Is everyone here?" Goten asked while looking around. "Good everyone's here."

"Ok," Vegeta said taking in a deep breath. "Well first she was born right one the verge of being a Super Saiyan. She works for Kooler, Freeza's brother. (Gasp) She has a golden tail. That's what color it was when she was born. Her tail is like mine was. It's no longer sensitive. She can sense your energy at least ten mile away. No matter how low you try to keep it.

"Don't ever let her see any of your attacks more than once. If she sees it twice you can bet that she will know how to do that attack perfectly. If she ever saw the "Instant Transmission," she can copy it. In a way she has Cell's ability.

"At the moment that's all I can tell you about her. I'm guessing she's come to destroy Kakarot," Vegeta finished with everyone in ah. 

After a minute of silence Tean spoke up, "Um, Vegeta how do you know this?"

"I've trained with her. I've also fought against and with her. When I fought her, it took me about a year to recover from my injuries. I'm lucky she wasn't mad, or she would have killed me," Vegeta answered calmly and truthfully.

"Hey, Vegeta. I've have a question," Goku said.

"Oh, ok. What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, waiting for any more questions.

"Why did you stop calling me Goku?" Goku asked.

"What? I don't get it," Vegeta asked, a little confused.

"I was getting use to it. And I was wondering why you stopped call me it," Goku said.

"I don't know. I guess I got a little use to calling you Goku, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Oh, ok," Goku said a little disappointed.

"I'm still going to call you Goku, until your sister leaves," Vegeta said teasingly.

"Ok," Goku said.

"Ok. Guys does Kitawa have a weakness?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, Vegeta. Does she have any type of weaknesses" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes, tell us. Pleeeeaaaasssse," Goten and Trunks asked, at the same time.

"No. I'm sorry she doesn't have a weakness," Vegeta answered truthfully. "But if we can get her to do the same thing I did. We won't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, guys that might work," Krillin agreed.

"Yeah. I would have to agree," Bulma said holding Vegeta's in her's.

Vegeta turned his head to look at Bulma and smiled at her. "How is it that you make me feel better, my wife," Vegeta asked her.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't honey," Bulma said.

A sudden load noise was heard in Bra's room. "WAHHHH. WAHHHH."

"Bra's awake," Bulma explained the cry. "I guess it's time to feed her."

"Bulma, please go and do so," Yamcha yelled while putting his hands over his ears. In fact, everyone had their hands over their ears.

"That baby of yours has a good set of lungs," said Krillin.

"Mommy do you need any help with Bra?" Trunks asked, while running after Bulma into Bra's room.

"Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait until Kitawa tries to fine you, Goku. Or starts to destroy people or cities trying to find him," Vegeta stated looking at everyone in the room.

Please if you read this, pretty pretty please review it too. I'm not going to put up anymore chapters up after this chapter, if I don't get more reviews. If you have any suggestions please email them to me at [moonlover46@hotmail.com][1] or put them in the review.

Thank you to my good friend Shownra Ridge for helping me with this story. Seeing that I'm not very good at story writing.

And as I said before I'm sorry about there're being two Chapter 2's.

   [1]: mailto:moonlover46@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3 The Information

Hello, again. I would like to think my good friend Showndra Ridge for helping me with this story. I'm sorry about there being two Chapter 2's. Please read and review this. If not I won't put anymore chapters up until I get more reviews.

Declaimer: Please be gentle I don't own dbz or any of the characters but I really wish I did. Please if I am using anyone's characters I did not know it, so please forgive me.

I really hope everyone likes my story. Please fi you read this and you have suggestions please don't be afraid to email them to me at moonlover46@hotmail.com or review this chapter and story and tell them in the review. As I've asked before, please if you read this, please be kind and review it as well.

" speaking"

* thinking*

(action)

What Another Saiyan, Chapter 3 "The Information"

(At Capsule Cop.)

"What do you mean, Goku has a twine sister?" Bulma asked.

"Goku has a twine sister and her name is Kitawa," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, honey. Are you all right? You never call Goku by his human name," asked Bulma, while checking Vegeta's tempter.

"Bulma, babe. I'm all right. I'm just a little worried about him. Now my beautiful wife, how is our beautiful daughter Bra," Vegeta said while putting his arms around Bulma's waist.

"Bra's fine daddy. Now tell us about Kitawa," Trunks said cutely.

"Oh all right," Vegeta said getting to the point.

"Wait, where's Piccolo? I think he wanted to hear this too," said Gohan.

"I'm right here Gohan," Piccolo said.

"Is everyone here?" Goten asked while looking around. "Good everyone's here."

"Ok," Vegeta said taking in a deep breath. "Well first she was born right one the verge of being a Super Saiyan. She works for Kooler, Freeza's brother. (Gasp) She has a golden tail. That's what color it was when she was born. Her tail is like mine was. It's no longer sensitive. She can sense your energy at least ten mile away. No matter how low you try to keep it.

"Don't ever let her see any of your attacks more than once. If she sees it twice you can bet that she will know how to do that attack perfectly. If she ever saw the "Instant Transmission," she can copy it. In a way she has Cell's ability.

"At the moment that's all I can tell you about her. I'm guessing she's come to destroy Kakarot," Vegeta finished with everyone in ah. 

After a minute of silence Tean spoke up, "Um, Vegeta how do you know this?"

"I've trained with her. I've also fought against and with her. When I fought her, it took me about a year to recover from my injuries. I'm lucky she wasn't mad, or she would have killed me," Vegeta answered calmly and truthfully.

"Hey, Vegeta. I've have a question," Goku said.

"Oh, ok. What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, waiting for any more questions.

"Why did you stop calling me Goku?" Goku asked.

"What? I don't get it," Vegeta asked, a little confused.

"I was getting use to it. And I was wondering why you stopped call me it," Goku said.

"I don't know. I guess I got a little use to calling you Goku, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Oh, ok," Goku said a little disappointed.

"I'm still going to call you Goku, until your sister leaves," Vegeta said teasingly.

"Ok," Goku said.

"Ok. Guys does Kitawa have a weakness?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, Vegeta. Does she have any type of weaknesses" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes, tell us. Pleeeeaaaasssse," Goten and Trunks asked, at the same time.

"No. I'm sorry she doesn't have a weakness," Vegeta answered truthfully. "But if we can get her to do the same thing I did. We won't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, guys that might work," Krillin agreed.

"Yeah. I would have to agree," Bulma said holding Vegeta's in her's.

Vegeta turned his head to look at Bulma and smiled at her. "How is it that you make me feel better, my wife," Vegeta asked her.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't honey," Bulma said.

A sudden load noise was heard in Bra's room. "WAHHHH. WAHHHH."

"Bra's awake," Bulma explained the cry. "I guess it's time to feed her."

"Bulma, please go and do so," Yamcha yelled while putting his hands over his ears. In fact, everyone had their hands over their ears.

"That baby of yours has a good set of lungs," said Krillin.

"Mommy do you need any help with Bra?" Trunks asked, while running after Bulma into Bra's room.

"Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait until Kitawa tries to fine you, Goku. Or starts to destroy people or cities trying to find him," Vegeta stated looking at everyone in the room.

Please if you read this, pretty pretty please review it too. I'm not going to put up anymore chapters up after this chapter, if I don't get more reviews. If you have any suggestions please email them to me at moonlover46@hotmail.com or put them in the review.

Thank you to my good friend Shownra Ridge for helping me with this story. Seeing that I'm not very good at story writing.

And as I said before I'm sorry if there're two Chapter 2's.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wait

Hello, again. I would like to think my good friend Showndra Ridge for helping me with this story. Well, here it goes again, it's another chapter to my story. Please read and review this chapter. I'm asking you nicely.

Declaimer: Please be gentle I don't own dbz or any of the characters but I really wish I did. Please if I am using anyone's characters or story line or anything like that, I did not know it, so please forgive me.

I really hope everyone likes my story. Please fi you read this and you have suggestions please don't be afraid to email them to me at moonlover46@hotmail.com or review this chapter and story and tell them in the review. As I've asked before, please if you read this, please be kind and review it as well.

" speaking"

* thinking*

(action)

Chapter 4-The Wait

"Goku what do you think we should do while we wait," asked Krillin, who was lying on the grown beside Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Goku was looking up at the shy, thinking.

"Well, I think we should…" Goku started but stopped still thinking.

"We should, what dad?" asked Gohan, looking at his father.

"What should we do, daddy?" asked Goten, sitting up so he could see his father.

Goku was still looking up at the shy and then sat up. He looked over at Krillin, Gohan, and Goten and said, "Well, I think…Can I think later, I'm kind-of hungry right now."

Krillin's face had shock all over it. Krillin than said, "But Goku, we ate before we left Bulma's."

"Yeah, I know but I'm still hungry," said Goku.

"Uh, Goku. You, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all ate about 40, 10 cores meals."

"I was still hungry after that," Goku said in defense. He then looked over to Gohan and Goten. He then asked them, "Are you two hungry like me?"

Gohan and Goten just looked at each other. They then turned back to their father and said, "Not really."

Goku then looked at Krillin and said, "Ok. We can train but you know me when I'm hungry."

In response Krillin said, "(Sigh) Yeah, we better get you some food."

"WOW! Thank you Krillin."

{mean while at Capsule Cop.}

"Vegeta you and Trunks are always training. You never have time to send with me and/or Bra," Bulma complained.

"I know and I'm really sorry Babe," Vegeta apologized.

"Mama, both of us are sorry. But we don't want Goten's dad to die," Trunks said.

"Yes, I know. It's alright," Bulma said. Just then Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's waste and pulled her closer to him.

"Will you start the gravity machine so we can train, Trunks." Vegeta said.

"Ok daddy," Trunks said as he left the room.

When Trunks left Vegeta kissed Bulma. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes. It was suddenly interrupted by Trunks yelling, "Daddy the gravity rooms ready!"

Vegeta pulled away from the kiss he wanted to continue so badly. He looked at Bulma with strange eyes. He then smiled at her and said with a wink of his eye, "We will continue this later."

Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and smiled knowing exactly what he meant. She nodded her agreement and Vegeta left to go train with Trunks.

(mean while in the desert)

Kitawa was training a little, not really having her heart into training. Then she remembered something she saw when she was scouting an area. It was the namic guy that was with Vegeta and his friends when she first saw them. *What was his name, oh yes Piccolo,* she thought.

Meditating was always a good idea. It was the training of the mind. And it gave her a chance to meditate.

So, she started to meditate. She concentrated on her energy, but after a while, her mind started to drift to her brother and her mission. She didn't want to kill him, she barely even remembered him. *Oh! Darn you Kooler. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to do anything I didn't want to.* As she finished her last few words in her thought her eyes were completed opened and all she saw was red. 

Please if you read this, pretty, pretty please review it too. I'm not going to put up anymore chapters up after this chapter, if I don't get more reviews. If you have any suggestions please email them to me at moonlover46@hotmail.com or put them in the review.

Thank you to my good friend Shownra Ridge for helping me with this story. Seeing that I'm not very good at story writing.


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrival Begins

Hello again. Well here's chapter 5 and I hope you like it. I think Showndra Ridge for getting me to even write a story.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz but I really wish I did. Then I would make it so that anyone who liked it owned it. And not just have me have all the reasonability of owning it.  
  
  
  
  
  
**-thinking  
""-speaking  
::_::-action  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Arrival Begins  
  
  
  
(Somewhere out in space)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You see a space ship much like Freeza's ship. It is more of a mix between a Saiyan's ship, only much bigger, and Freeza's ship. The ship is about the size of King Cole's ship.  
  
Inside the ship is just like Freeza's. People from different planets, going around doing what they are told, and following orders, orders from one person. That one person looks exactly like his brother but something about him is different. A frog looking creature comes up to him and says, "Lord Kooler, we have found Kitawa."  
  
"Where is she?" Kooler asks.  
  
"She's on earth, where you sent she, my lord." The creature says.  
  
"Ah, yes. Has she completed her mission yet?" Kooler asks the creature.  
  
"No, not yet. It seems she has not found her brother yet, my lord," the fog looking creature tells him.  
  
"Very well. Tell her she has three days to completely her mission. She doesn't, then I will do it for her," Kooler says, a little happy and yet angry.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." The frog creature says as he bows and then walks away.  
  
The frog creature walks into a separate room and starts to type/record a message for Kitawa. When he finishes the message, he sends it to Kitawa's ship. Knowing that she would get the message, or at least she better get it or get Lord Kooler mad.  
  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile in the desert on Earth.)  
  
  
  
Kitawa is busy blowing up mountains trying to get rid of her angry. She can sense that Vegeta and his friends, no correction his companions, are watching her. She turns around to blow up a few more mountains, she sees Vegeta smiling at her madness.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she yells to try to relieve some of her anger.  
  
When she finishes yelling she blows up several more mountains near the one Vegeta and the others are on. With Kitawa's Saiyan hearing, she hears whispering. As she listens closely to it, she figures out that it's coming from Vegeta and the others he's with.  
  
(While on the mountain)  
  
"I think we better leave," Krillin says.  
  
"Do you like saying that?" asks Vegeta.  
  
"Ok, you two don't start a fight," Gohan says.  
  
"Ok. But I wouldn't have started it," says Krillen.  
  
"Don't even this about saying anything Vegeta," Bulma tells him.  
  
"Yes dear," Vegeta says in an innocent voice.  
  
"Everyone, you do know that Kitawa is looking at us?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Holy Snapple's! We forgot about her," Goku says.  
  
"Goku don't screw up on anything this time please," Vegeta tells Goku.  
  
Goku just nodded the looks back at Kitawa. She was looking angrily at them. Suddenly, Vegeta stands up, waves, and says in a calm voice, "Just trying to show the others what your twine will be up against one you find him."  
  
Kitawa smiles and gives half a laugh. She suddenly looks up, as though she's sensing something. The Z fighters don't sense or see anything above them.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile on Kooler's Ship and a day later)  
  
  
  
"Lord Kooler, we are about 2 days from earth," a foot solider tells Kooler.  
  
"Yes, thank you for that bit of information," Kooler says.  
  
The foot solider bows and leaves. He leaves as Kooler looks at a view screen and see a lovely blue and green planet.  
  
  
  
(Back in the desert)  
  
  
  
Kitawa stops looking upward and starts to go back to her ship. Her pilot is standing at the entrance when she arrives.  
  
Kitawa looks back and sees that Vegeta and the others aren't there. Turning back around she sees a very serious look in her pilot's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitawa asks her pilot.  
  
Kitawa's pilot looks at her, a little scared. He then says, "It's a message from Kooler. You received it yesterday."  
  
"::Sigh:: Very well," Kitawa says as she looks at the ground. She walks pass the pilot as she enters her ship. Turning to look back at the entrance, she wishes she never had to work for Kooler.  
  
Turning back she starts to walk towards her quarts, where the message from Kooler is waiting for her to watch/read it.  
  
When Kitawa enters her quarts she sees the message waiting to be played. Which, as she walks closer to it, commands it to play. As she says the word, the frog-like creature appears and starts talking.  
  
The creature/message says, "Greetings Kitawa. Lord Kooler has demanded that you must kill and destroy your twin brother, Kakarot, within three days. He shall arrive on earth by then.  
  
"If you do not kill and destroy your brother by the time Lord Kooler arrives on earth, Lord Kooler will do it for you. You, Lord Kooler, and I know that you do not wish for that to happen. I'm sure you remember what will happen, if you fail and Lord Kooler has to finish or do what you failed to do. Have a nice day."  
  
Kitawa had a half smile on her face, a long with a weak laugh. She found it somewhat odd and funny how the creature ended the message. The half smile went away as soon as Kitawa remembers that she got the message yesterday. *MY GOD! That means he'll be here before tomorrow is over. I only have two days left, counting today and the day is almost over. I don't even know where my brother is in the area..*  
  
Kitawa thought this and starts to feel panic. She remembers that Vegeta must know where her brother is.  
  
With that in mind Kitawa leaves her ship and flies off to find Vegeta.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile back at Capsule Cop.)  
  
  
  
The Z fighters have just arrive to find Bulma, ChiChi, and a pregnant Vidal have just fixed lunch. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta go over and kiss their wives.  
  
After greeting them, they went over and sat down at the table that has bee covered with food. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks start to eat as soon as they sit down. This starts to make the other Z fighters think that if they want any food they need to start eating soon.  
  
  
An hour, 45 minutes, and 20 servings later  
  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks sit at the table their stomach's full, talking about Kitawa. Suddenly a knock is heard from the door. Vegeta get up to answer the door. When he gets to the door he starts to sense Kitawa.  
  
The moment he opens the door he sees the one person he fears the most, Kitawa. She was at the door. Bulma, in the background, asks Vegeta, "Who is it Vegeta?"  
  
"It's Kitawa, dear." Vegeta answers.  
  
With that all the Z fighter come into the room and look at Kitawa. As she looks back at them, she starts to wonder if going there was a good idea.  
  
"What brings you here Kitawa?" Vegeta asks her.  
  
Kitawa breaking out of her trance, she gone into while looking at the Z fighters, looks at Vegeta. "I was wondering if you know where my brother is," she tells him.  
  
Vegeta can see fear in her eyes as she looks at him. *She's scared! But of what?* Vegeta thinks as he looks her in the eye. He then asks her, "Kitawa, you're scared. What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid. I'm terrified, as you should be." Kitawa answers.  
  
"Why are you terrified, and why should we be terrified also?" Vegeta asks her.  
  
"He's coming to earth. He'll kill my brother, Kakarot, along with the rest of us." Kitawa said showing her fear as she spoke.  
  
Vegeta looks at her now knowing what she was afraid of. As he looks at her, she blinks and a single tear rolls down her check.  
  
Kitawa wipes the tear away as Krillen asks, "Who's he?"  
  
"Krillen you stupid human! He, she's referring to, is Kooler, brother of Freeza." Vegeta says after he turns around to look at Krillen.  
  
Krillen, like the others expect for Kitawa, looks at Vegeta in shock. Goku is the first to speak up, "Vegeta, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ok." Vegeta answers.  
  
Vegeta then turns back to look at Kitawa. When Vegeta looks at her, she begins to look at Goku. *Maybe she realizes that he's her brother.* This thought goes through Vegeta's mind as he watches Kitawa.  
  
Kitawa turns to Vegeta only see him looking at her. "Vegeta, old friend, where is my brother?" She asks him, but all he gives he is silence. "Vegeta, please?" She asks him again.  
  
"Well, I really don't know what to tell you Kitawa," Vegeta says calmly.  
  
"Vegeta, stop lying to her," Goku says, a little wanting to stop this masquerade. Suddenly he steps forward. "I'm sorry but I'm your brother Kitawa."  
  
Kitawa looks at him in shock. She then turns her attention to Vegeta with asking, "Is he telling the truth?"  
  
Vegeta looks down and nodded. With his eyes cased down, Vegeta was making sure he couldn't look at Kitawa. She notices this, so she gets him to look at her by saying, "You lied to me. I don't understand why."  
  
Looking up, as she had hoped, his eyes met hers. He had to tell her, "I lied to keep him here for his family and friends."  
  
Everyone looks at him as though he just lost his mind. To Vegeta, he hadn't, at least he hasn't yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. If I made a mistake, please tell me and forgive me. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6 He's Here

It's been a long time coming, but I've finally finished it. Those of you, who have been looking for this, look no more.  
  
Thanks: Thanks to SSJTOM for helping me with how Goku transforms into SSJ3.  
  
Edited by: Showndra Ridge (ff.n user id= 32968)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did. The only character in this story that I own in Kitawa, so if anyone wants to use her, you need my permission.but I doubt I'll really care.  
What Another Saiyan CHAPTER 6 He's Here!  
  
(On Kooler's ship) "Lord Kooler, we're an hour away from Earth," reported one of Kooler's soldiers. "Very good," replied Kooler. (Back on Earth) "What are you all looking at! I have not loss my mind!" Yelled a very annoyed Vegeta. "Vegeta honey, are you sure you're ok?" Asked a concerned Bulma. Everyone looked at Vegeta and waited for his answer. Even Kitawa looked at him. She had never known this Vegeta, nor had she ever seen this side of him. To her, he had always been cold hearted and ruthless. Never had he been caring, considerate, and fearful for another's life. So, she was in as much shock as everyone else was. *Who is this Vegeta? Who has changed him to this.person,* she thought. Vegeta had spaced out. *Am I really ok? Why do I care about Kakarot,* Vegeta thought to himself. "Of course, I'm ok. I should be the one to destroy Kakarot. No one else," Vegeta said. This response seemed to relax everyone. Everyone but Kitawa, she seemed to not believe what Vegeta said. Of course, she had just developed a power neither Vegeta nor Kooler knew about. To her, she was born with it, she just never had it fully developed to where she could control it. Telepathy is what everyone knows it as; some just called it 'mind reading.' "Vegeta are you telling the truth," she asked. Vegeta just looked at her. In her eyes he knew that she knew. "Of course, I'm telling the truth," yelled Vegeta. Once he had said that her eyes narrowed, she knew he was lying. He could see that. (On Kooler's Ship) "Lord Kooler, we're preparing to land on Earth," reported a marshmallow like creature. "Very good. Announce that I'm going to watch," commanded Kooler. "Yes, sir," said the creature, bowing. Walking out of the room back into the command room the soldier made the announcement, "Lord Kooler is in the command room!" At that moment all the foot soldiers stood up at attention. "You can be as you were," said Kooler. All the soldiers went back to what they were doing. All the while, Kooler just sat there with a smirk on his face. Kooler had always wanted to get rid of Kitawa. Now was his chance. She could not escape her fate. He knew she didn't want her brother dead, nor did she want her own death. Kooler smirk became even eviler. All the foot soldiers knew he had something evil planned. They could feel it in the air. (Back on Earth) "OH MAN WHAT'S THAT?!" Gohan yelled, because of the energy and great evil he suddenly felt. "It's Kooler. He's not that far, in fact, he's very close to Earth," replied a clam, yet scared Kitawa. "How far is he Kitawa?" Asked a very worried Vegeta. "About a good 30 minutes," answered Kitawa. Suddenly she looked at Goku. She began to think, but soon lost her train of thought when her pilot called, " Kitawa, Lord Kooler wants to know where you are." "I'm sorry but I must leave. If there was a way to stop this, believe me, I'd do it." And with that Kitawa flew off. The others just watched her go. "What was that about dad?" Asked Trunks. It seemed that he asked what everyone was thinking. "Kooler's near," was the only think Vegeta said. It was the only thing that was needed. (Along with Kitawa) Kitawa had to hurry back to her ship. Kooler would surly be frustrated with her. He wouldn't take any excuses. He never really takes them. The pilot was at the door of the ship when she got there. He was scared; fear was clearly on his face. "Please hurry inside. He's been waiting to talk with you," the pilot said to her the moment one of her feet was back on the ground. She ran into the ship. When she got to the computer, she switched on the view screen and there was Kooler's face. "Where have you been?" Kooler asked her with such anger, she was afraid to even look at him. "I was looking for Kakarot so I can destroy him," She said, halfway honest. "Well, did you?" Kooler asked. "I found him, but the moment I was going to destroy him, you called," she told him. Kooler just looked at her. She could tell that he didn't know whether to believe her or not. Just then he seemed to have come to a conclusion. "Well, why don't you do that? I'll be there in 15 minutes to make sure. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. It's just that unlike normal saiyans, you actually care and have a heart," Kooler said, with distrust in his voice. "Thank you for the time," Kitawa said, but she decided to read his mind. What she heard surprised her. *We'll see if she can destroy her brother. I know she won't be able to. Since she won't be able to, I'll get rid of her and all the humans.* Suddenly Kooler disappeared off the screen. Kitawa only had 15 minutes before he would be on Earth. "What am I going to do?" She thought aloud without meaning to. "Why don't you try and stop Lord Kooler, or maybe try and save your brother? Of course, those are only suggestions," said Kitawa's pilot. "I might try and stop him, but I'll more and likely die trying," she told him. "But you're stronger then him," he pointed out. She just nodded her head. She knew she had to tell Kakarot about Kooler, but would he listen? There was only one way to find out. So, she walked out the ship and started flying off to the others. She didn't have that much time. She speeded up. (Meaning while with the others) "Ok, I guess we'll see all of you later," said Bulma to ChiChi. "I'm staying here and train with Vegeta," Goku said to ChiChi. "Goku remember not to train too much," warned ChiChi. "Yes, ma'am," replied Goku. With that ChiChi walked out of Capsule Corp. Bulma stood at the door, just to make sure she got to Videl's car safely. When Videl drove off with ChiChi, Bulma went back inside to make dinner. Suddenly there was a loud sound of something braking. Bulma, who had been the one to expect the unexpected, walked towards where the sound came from. When she got there she was completely shocked. Vegeta and Goku were fixing a mid afternoon snack. "No, no, put this on it," said Goku. "Kakarot, you don't know how to cook," argued Vegeta. "All right you two, stop fighting," interrupted Bulma, "I'll fix you something to eat." "Remember not to forget anything Bulma," said Goku. "All right, Kakarot. Now let's go train," ordered Vegeta. So off they went to the gravity room. Not saying a work till they got there. In fact, when they got there Vegeta went automatically to set the gravity to where he couldn't stand up, even as a super saiyan. All Goku did was stand there, transforming. Going to SSJ1, then to SSJ2, but he didn't stop there. Goku started to scream; powering up; his hair grew; and he caused a huge disturbance around the world as clouds were sucked in behind him. If Vegeta had looked closely he would have seen, through his green eyes a dramatic event, an Oozaru (Ape Form) that roared, changed into a Naked Goku, then changed into a child, and went into the Fetal position and spins around. The earth exploded to the Roar of the Oozaru as Goku's eyes where a huge blast of gold light that would cause Vegeta to cover his face, but he had learn the first time. Vegeta just looked at Goku when it was over, *Oh great, he's become a Super Saiyan 3.* "Come on Vegeta. You're the one who wanted to come here and train. So, let's train," said Goku. After getting the strength to stand Vegeta and Goku did just that. But had to take a brake for food, of course. After eating they would just go back and train, still it was time to eat again. (Back to Kitawa) "What in the universe is that?!" Kitawa asked aloud to no one but air. She didn't care if anyone had heard her. In fact, there was no one around to hear her. But she still looked around to make sure. The ground was still a little shaky, she felt the huge energy level that had started it. Rushing toward it now, she could only think of one person. The person who she believed, was able to reach such energy, *Kakarot.* Her speed now was so great; it didn't take that much time to get back to Capsule Corp. Bulma was already fixing another snack for Goku and Vegeta. "Oh, Kitawa. Follow me, I'll show you where they are," Bulma said to her after noticing her starring at her. (Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku) "'Breathing heavily' You call that a workout?" Asked Goku, who was enjoying the fact that Vegeta was actually tired. "No, I don't call that a workout. I call that a warm up," said Vegeta, who was letting his pride take over, as usual. But neither one of them could hold a straight face when it came down to it. A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. "Who is it?" was all Vegeta asked, looking at the door with angry eyes. "Vegeta, Kitawa's here to see you and Goku," came Bulma's voice, muffled by the door. So, Vegeta walked to the gravity machine (can't remember what it's called) and turned it off. At the same time Goku was powering down. Opening the door, Vegeta and Goku could tell something was wrong. When the door was opened completely, Kitawa just starred at them. They could see the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong," was all Goku had to ask her. Vegeta on the other hand had a feeling of what was wrong. A sudden earth quack started and all Kitawa could say was, "Kooler's here." 


End file.
